pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Malleyladdin
Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof of "Aladdin (1992)" Cast *Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Genie - Top Cat *Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Abu - Bartok (Anastasia) *The Sultan - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Rajah - Dino (The Flintstones) *The Peddler - Robin Hood *Magic Carpet - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Razoul - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Razoul's Guards - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Cave of Wonders - Crescent (Ultraman 80) *Prince Achmed - Mr. Jinks *Two watched Prince Achmed - The Great Prince (Bambi) and Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Gazeem the Thief - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Old Jafar - Pete (Disney) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Woman at the Window - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Ma Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2), Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) and Mrs.Brisby (The Secret Of NIMH) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Callie Briggs, Ann Gora and Dr. Abby Sinian (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Necklace Man and Woman - Xiro and Kairel (El Arca) *Fat Ugly Lady - Cindy Bear *The Two Hungry Children - Benjamin Stiton and Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stiton) *Omar the Melon Seller - The Cat In The Hat *Pot Seller - Quick Draw McGraw *Nut Seller - Hong Kong Phooey *Necklace Seller - Paddington Bear *Fish Seller - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Fire Seller - Donald Duck (Disney) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Tyke (Tom and Jerry) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Philocetes (Hercules) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mucho Genie - Dr. Emmett Brown (Back to the Future) *Dummy Genie - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Waiter Genie - Frosty the Snowman *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo), Rita (Animaniacs) and Nanny (Count Duckula) *William F. Buckley Genie - Peter Potamus *Stewardess Genie - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) *Sheep Genie - Larry The Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Red Genie - He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Little Genie - Pertie (The Land Before Time) *Pinocchio's Head Genie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Magic Genie - Baron (The Cat Returns/Whisper of the Heart) *Wrong Genie - Jock (Lady & The Tramp) *French Genie - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) *Game Show Host Genie - Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *Duck Abu - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Ostrich Abu - Emu (Mickey Down Under) *Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Car Abu - Tow Mater (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Little Boy Genie - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Fat Man Genie - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Fantasia) *TV Parade Host Harry - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *53 Purple Peacocks - Hens (Home on the Range) *TV Parade Host June - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Godzilla (1962-1975) *Leopard Genie - Secret Squirrel *Goat Genie - Cooler (Pound Puppies) *Harem Genie - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Lion King II) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Bears (Brother Bear) & Lions (The LIon King) *Brass Bands - Racoons (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *40 Fakirs - Tiger & Talbot (The Sword in the Stone) *Cooks and Bakers - Cows (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Birds (Adventures in Music) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) *Super-Spy Genie - Doragoris (Ultraman Ace) *Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Table Lamp Genie - Narse (Ultraseven) *Bee Genie - Crickett Crockett (Cricket On The Hearth) *Submarine Genie - Magular (Ultraman) *Band Genie - Woody Woodpecker *Library Genie - Magilla Gorilla *Tongue Genie - Spider-Man *One of Flamingos - Owls (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Gigantic Genie - Sartan (Return of Ultraman) *Rajah as Cub - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) *Abu as Toy - R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Snake Jafar - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) *Cheerlander Genies - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Genie Jafar - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) Chapters: Movie Used: Movies/TV Shows Used: Casting character: Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs